


I couldn't live without you (both)

by tease



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Relationship Study, Threesome - F/M/M, domestic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tease/pseuds/tease
Summary: You love them both too much to choose and, thankfully, both Zen and Jumin wants you anyway.





	

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

You can’t believe it.  Eleven days ago you were just a normal girl, having a typical life of part time work and full time school, going with the flow just like most women your age.  Living in a small studio apartment with the bare necessities of a college student.  Eleven days since you were lured into a whirlwind of activities and mysteries more elaborate than all your life prior.

 

Thinking back on it, you probably had done something very stupid.  And dangerous.

 

Dangerously stupid?

 

Yeah.  Following a random person’s request to enter an unknown apartment to return a phone you found just sitting, innocently, during one of your nightly strolls through the park was definitely, one hundred percent stupidly dangerous.

 

And some of the shenanigans that happened in those eleven days were a little bit dangerous themselves.  Hackers, stalkers, and unknown organizations so messily mixed into your induction into the RFA.  Almost always in the dark and confused with what’s happening around you until someone, usually Jaehee, spelled out the situation to you.

 

While you learned about the organization and what you needed to do for the RFA, you had to learn and understand each member of the organization.  Each nuance and quirk and all the darkness that each member hid from the world, and slightly from each other, you learned in order to help them.  Giving up so much of your time, your heart, and your sleep to be like an impromptu psychiatrist for everyone’s needs and worries.

 

A tough eleven days of calls, emails, and messages that endlessly lit up your phone at random moments in the twenty-four hours of a day.

 

But you loved it and would never give it up for the world.

 

Everything that happened within those eleven days opened your eyes to a new world that you didn’t know anything about.  Made you thirst for something you’ve never thought about or believed you’d run into while living your normal, people would probably call it boring, life.

 

“I would rather you not touch my belongings.”   A calm, low key murmur comes from somewhere behind you, sounding only slightly annoyed as you hear a dull thump, probably a box being dumped onto the ground.

 

“Then _get out_.”  A sharper reply comes from around the same area behind you, “No one told _you_ to move in.  I mean you have your disgustingly showy penthouse, don’t you?  Why are you even here?”

 

“If I remember correctly, I had offered my place.”

 

“Like hell I’d move there.”

 

“And there is the answer for all of your questions.”

 

“Are you sure this place is good enough for your prissy ass?”

 

You hear another thump, this time much louder than the dropped box a while ago.  And you decide that is a signal for you to interfere.

 

“Zen…Jumin…” You finally turn around from the box you’d been unpacking in the kitchen.  “It’s a new place and a new _happy and positive_ start.  Can you guys _not_ fight here too?” 

 

You place your hands on your hips, giving them a glare to stop, especially with the way both are standing with their arms defensively crossed on their chest.  You stand with your legs firmly planted, shoulder squared, and back straight, trying your best to intimidate them into behaving.

 

But Jumin gives you that slight upturn at the corner of his lips, the one that you now know means he’s finding whatever he’s looking at too adorable to stay emotionless, too adorable to take seriously.  And Zen just pouts, tsks once, which you know means he’s just backing off to humor you for now.

 

“As my princess wishes,” Jumin relaxes, the smile spreading as he drops his arms, picking up the box lying near his feet. “Where would you like your box, Hyun?”

 

“What, you get to be all angry about me touching your stuff but you can touch mine?” Zen spits, apparently still miffed, stepping closer to Jumin and ignoring your frown at his words. “Give me that.”

 

“I had assumed you cared not about _us_ touching your things.”

 

“Well _you_ assumed wrong, jerk.  She’s more than welcome to help me.”

 

“That is discrimination.” Jumin’s face is blank, but you notice that his eyebrows are slightly lowered again. “Is that not unfair of him princess?”

 

Zen sputters, mouth open to retort and you’ve had enough of their bickering for today so you storm forward, stepping into Zen’s space to forcefully grab his chin.  You pull him down, cursing how tall your two boys are, to meet his lips with yours, brief and chaste but it does stop him in his track.  His face goes goofy, successfully distracted, and you reward him with a swipe of your tongue against his bottom lip before you pull away.

 

“You’re going to stop, right Zenny?” You give him your best pleading face, putting your all into the look. 

 

Until you hear a snort from the other man.

 

“You too,” You quickly walk to Jumin, doing exactly what you’d done to Zen except with more force, you know he likes it with the way his eyes shine and the smile that returns to his lips.  You pull back enough so both of your men are in your eyesight.  “You’ll both behave for me, right?” 

 

They both turn to each other, giving each other a quick once over.

 

“Good, maybe I’ll reward you guys later tonight if we can finish unpacking today.”  You give them your best seductive smile, slowly trailing your pointer finger across your bottom, tongue slightly out and slightly wetting the tip.

 

Both pairs of dark and red eyes focus on your movements before they both nod enthusiastically, turning back to the boxes they’d been moving without a word.

 

You think moving in with them both will work after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was actually your idea to move in together.

 

You lived too far from both of them, each one of you three practically living on the other side of the city.  Despite how easy it was for you to go to Rika’s apartment, the men of your life seemed to have picked homes as far away from each other as possible without living in a different city.  

 

You had joked about that in the chat once, that your two boyfriends thought about each other enough to choose places that made it impossible to run into each other accidentally.  Zen had denied it with all caps and as much emoticons as he could possibly flood the chat with.  Jumin had posted a single sentence in a cat shaped chat bubble.

 

_‘Like I would take that much effort for Hyun~’_

 

You had chuckled at that, wrote as much on the chat cause you could tell Jumin was being playful in his own way.

 

Of course that little exchange had devolved into their usual lopsided bickering, but it had cemented the idea of moving in together. 

 

After solving whatever emotional baggage each one came with, you had a feeling that, in part, the bickering between your two boys is easy enough to live through.  That their tiffs aren’t mean-spirited enough to worry too much.  If anything, you think living together might make them get along better.

 

Although they seem to get along just fine in your opinion.  Just overly competitive.

 

You know that Jumin, at least, isn’t against Zen.  A couple of his comments concerning Zen during your first eleven days in RFA were twisted but, overall, positive when he talked about the other man.  And, begrudgingly, Zen had given some praises to Jumin when he had started loosening up, both with his control over you and his robotic reactions.

 

So, during one of your lunch dates with both men, you had brought it up.  To live together, all three.

 

Jumin had agreed instantly, offering his place without hesitating to include the other man in the picture.  Zen, on the other hand, had colored and refused in the same breath, pointing out how ecstatic the tabloids would be to see him exiting the billionaire’s penthouse.

 

Never mind that all three of you have been the center of gossip since the party; you had been in one or the other’s arms at all times during the party, a large palm resting against your hip as you stood beside Jumin as he spoke to investors or Zen with artists.  Both men had been touchy, obviously possessive.  None of you had explained who you were with and never bothered to respond to the reporters and interviewers.

 

So both you and Jumin had given him a nonplused look in response to the weak argument, though you did refuse the penthouse yourself.  Being cooped up in it for a couple of days had showed you how uncomfortable you were being surrounded with affluence no matter how nice Jumin had been to you.

 

Jumin had chuckled at that.  Reached forward to run his fingers against your jaw with his dark eyes sparkling, it made him look younger and handsomer if that was possible, before pulling back and waiting for you plan.

 

Zen’s place was a no go.  All three of you knew Zen’s basement wouldn’t do.

 

And so you had shown them the apartment you had scouted.  The only building you’ve ever seen with such a gigantic master bedroom that it could fit the large bed you wanted for all three of you, two spare rooms, an expansive open floor plan with an upgraded kitchen, and a tub to die for.

 

Not to mention it was almost smack dab in the middle of the city.  It would have been too expensive for you alone but it was perfect with you three paying.  You refused their offers to pay for the place without you.

 

And so the place was set, the property managers made to sign non-disclosure contracts about you three. 

 

And four days later, you three moved in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Finally!” You stretch your aching back, arching and twisting in the middle of your kitchen with slight pops following the motion.  Patting your dusty gloved hands against your thighs, you finally realize the past three hours have been fun despite the hard labor.

 

You’re excited to live with your boyfriends and, with the glances they threw your way every time you passed by, they are too.

 

And, now that you think of it, they’ve been out of your sight and quiet for the past thirty minutes and so you peel off the sweaty gloves, you are sweaty all over honestly, and throw it over the closest box, fully intent on finding your boys.

 

They aren’t in the living room or patio so you check the closest room, the one you all chose to be an office being the furthest from the bedroom.  Your cheeks feel hot thinking why your boys had leered with that decision, closing that door to walk down the hall to the second door.  This room you chose as a spare bedroom, just in case someone needed their space.  You trusted them to behave enough, but you were thinking to use this room when both Jumin and Zen made you angry enough to sleep alone as punishment.

 

And, maybe, if they wanted time together.

 

Your stomach knots while your face heats up even more, trying to erase the alluring thought from your mind.

 

You close that room as well, ignoring the second bathroom on your way to the master bedroom.

 

Which is also just as empty of people as the other two, though there are more boxes open in this room than all the others.

 

“Where?” You scratch your head, about to head back out when the hum of the bathroom fan, catches your attention.  Heading there, your face scrunches up, annoyed that the building manager might have left it on the whole time the electricity has been under your name.

 

You’re ready to open the door and flick the switch off until you open the door and your mouth falls open.

 

The room is dark except the warm flickering orange of candlelight scattered throughout the room, casting enough light to be comfortable but not enough to dispel the dreamy ambiance.

 

“Hey babe,” Zen smiles at you, all teeth and naughty charm on full blast, sitting on the closed toilet with nothing but a bath towel tied around his hips.  His skin almost shines with each wave of light, each of his finely defined muscles emphasized by the swaying shadows and light.  His eyes an ethereal, captivating crimson in the dark, pulling you in with their beauty.   “You kept me waiting.”

 

A dark chuckle. “Kept _us_ waiting all by our lonesome.” Jumin rumbles in on your right, the timber of his voice echoing seductively in the dim corners of the room, sending a shiver through you even before you turn to him.

 

Just like Zen, he’s naked from head to toes, an unfortunate towel hanging precariously over his lap.  With most of the candles lit behind him, Jumin looks much more dangerous.  Bathed in an unreliable light source as his eyes glints with each move of the flames, his grin sends fear and anticipation straight to your core, speeding up your heart and making you feel oh so hot.

 

Even your unclothed arms and face feel warm.

 

And you realize, just as you walk further into the room that you are caged.  Caught between two hungry predators.

 

Your skin prickles when Jumin’s fine, lithe finger beckons you forward, silently urging you to move closer to him.

 

And you follow, throat suddenly dry and heart thumping so hard against your chest that you feel it all the way to your fingers as you reach for the edge of your shirt.  You’re too dressed for all of this, way too covered, your pebbled nipples itching, too sensitive and rubbing against your bra with each inhale and exhale.

 

“Allow me,” Zen breathes behind you, forcing your eyes to fall shut with a shiver as his rough fingertips dance lightly against your side till it reaches the bottom of your shirt.  He places light kisses, like a butterfly’s touch, against the curve of your neck, too light to make you happy but you have a hard time taking in air, your lungs working to catch up with all the blood rushing through your body. Your chest rapidly rises and falls, dragging you further into passion as your skin rubs against your clothes and his so hot touch.  You try not to whine, Zen isn’t touching you enough, but it escapes your lips.  You almost arch back against him, until you hear a swish of cloth.

 

“I am hurt,” Jumin’s fingers take you by surprise.  They burn like a brand as they take hold of your chin, forcing your face to tilt up.  “Did our beautiful Hyun make you forget me?”

 

“Nn-” You start to answer but Zen’s hand dives under your shirt and your mind blanks.  His right palm cradles your left breast, squeezing with every innocent peck he leaves on your neck, the crook between his thumb and pointer finger tantalizing your nipple.

 

His cock rubs against your lower back, rubs against the edge of your shirt as his hips slowly, vaguely undulates.  Rubs and rubs until you feel slickness slide against your skin from his cock slipping under your shirt.

 

“Princess, pay attention.”  The grip on your chin turns harsher and your mouth opens, a wanton moan that Jumin captures in a kiss, devouring your lips, tongue delving deep into it.  Massaging your tongue with his, lighting fire all over your skin.

 

Another hand reaches under your shirt, much smoother but so much more forceful as it squeezes your right breast till it hurts, mixing pleasure and pain and the tightness, the wetness between your thighs is too much and not enough and you suck on Jumin’s tongue just as you claw at what you can reach of Zen’s back.

 

Your boys both thrust in unison, their damp cockheads like molten lava.

 

You’re too clothed.

 

You bite at Jumin’s upper lip and dig your fingernails harder against Zen’s side.  Soothe the bite with gentle suckling and lessen the pressure of your fingers.   Jumin pulls back just as you try for another plunge.

 

“The bath can wait,” he pants just as breathless as you, with eyes blown wide.

 

A snort comes from behind you, breaking the mood just a bit.

 

“Shall we head to the bedroom?”  Jumin asks, gently patting your cheek with reverence.

 

Zen presses harder against your back as you nod in agreement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It takes you three way too long to get to the bed only a couple of feet away.  With three mouths, three bodies, three desires there’s enough want to devour each other.  Enough need for you to push Zen to the wall, trace his nipple with your tongue while Jumin shoves his cock between your clothed ass.

 

And it takes Zen lifting you in a searing kiss, your legs wound tightly around him, for you three to rush into the bedroom.

He drops you, none too gently, on the bed.  Quickly kneels between your splayed legs to reach for your zipper.

 

“Up,” He grins up at you, red eyes aiding his devilish look as his pale hands pull at the sides of your pants.

 

“You are too dressed,” Jumin sits by your side, hands cupping his cock, lazily pumping as he watches with hyper focus the way Zen’s fingers expertly peel away your clothes until all that’s left is your stained panties.  He touches the swell of your breast with the pad of his thumb, tracing the curve of the muscle, slowly spiraling inward, inch by burning inch.  Slowly torturing a moan out of you and you almost reach for that hand, to stop it or egg him on, before Zen’s mouth covers you and a scream tears itself from your throat.

 

Zen licks at your covered cunt with broad strokes, prodding your slit just enough that your panties rub at multiple spots, making you squirm and lift your hips to match his rhythm.  His hands prevent you from clamping on his head while his mouth plays and sucks on your clit.

 

Jumin hovers, still teasing your nipples with alternating pulls, pinches, and circling.  The sloppy squelching of his other hand, picking up speed every once in a while, like music to your ears.

 

“I want you,” You say to no one in particular, your vision growing hazy as your orgasm slowly boils in the background.  You want them both to swallow you whole, use you up until you couldn’t tell where they ended and you began.

 

Jumin kisses you hard then, mimicking what you’d done in the bathroom, while Zen violently rips off your last piece of cloth, taking what little of your resistance with it.

 

Zen’s breath fans burns, igniting more of your need as he kisses your inner thigh, tendrils of his hair brushing against your sensitive folds making you so hard that both your nipples and clit hurts for touch.  His thumb brushes up against your clit and stars burst behind your eyelid and already you can’t breath with Jumin chasing each and every moan with his mouth and your heart skips a beat when a long finger trails down your slit and pushes, oh so slowly into you.

 

You squirm, oh you squirm against that finger pushing deeper and crooking within you, it’s too much and not enough and you briefly feel air puffing against you before his hot mouth, his searing tongue laps at your clit and _sucks_.

 

Again you scream as you tear your face away from Jumin’s attention.  Your vision blacks out a bit around the edges as Zen pistons his finger in and out of you, adding one and two fingers with incriminating squelches of your juices flowing around his plunges.

 

_In, out, in, out. In, twist, spread._

 

Still not enough but your orgasm builds, skittering across your skin, in your muscles and bones, your mantra of ‘not yet, not yet’ in the back of your mind holding it back like a dam until Jumin, your gorgeous, patient Jumin bends forward and takes a nipple in his mouth, rolls his tongue against the nib, and nips just the very tip. And your orgasm surges through you, crashing against your conscious, almost ripping you off the bed if Zen didn’t have his sweat slicked hands holding you down and Jumin’s mouth against your chest.

 

Your vision clears, your body lax but still yearning for more, and lands on Zen prepping himself.  Covering his turgid length with a condom with a lewd expression twisting his wet lips thrown at you and, you realize with your clit twinging, the silent man beside you.  When his ivory hand jerks his cock abruptly and his face turns an extra shade of lascivious you hear a groan to your right.

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

The curse comes perfectly out of that prim and proper mouth in a low growl.

 

Zen laughs, throaty and all man and it shoots straight through you, settling to your groin, reminding you of the ache, the need to have them both in you.

 

“ _Hyun._ ”  You call with a wave of your hips and he, too, makes a sound from deep in his chest, descending and curling on top of you in a shower of smooth silver, the tip of his cock lightly tapping your entrance, urging you to clench at air.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” His lips brush against your cheek, your forehead, your bruised lips. “Are you okay?”

 

“I want you,” You repeat, unclenching your fingers from the sheets to drag against his thigh.

 

He kisses your lips, just light pressure and a swipe of his tongue, too sweet for what you want, before leaning back to grasp his cock, pumping it once and lining up against you.  You both shakily exhale, eases a little of the coiled up tension then that devilish smile reappears and his cockhead plunges into you.

 

You all groan with varying degrees of breathlessness.

 

You shift, he’s much bigger than his fingers, and it pushes him deeper into you, surprising a cry out of you that was nothing but vocalized pleasure.

 

“Hold still for a bit,” Zen forces you down to stillness with his weight bearing down on his fingers caging your hips… But no, you didn’t want to wait with your nerves aflame and body hungering for his. 

 

You snake your legs around his hips, pulling him hard towards you and plunging him deep in one thrust.  The sensation makes you arch off the bed with a held back whine, your bottom lips held between your teeth.  He cusses and thrusts even harder, driving him deeper with a slap of flesh.

 

His balls bounce against your ass, adding to the slaps coming from his hips and your thigh meeting.

 

“Princess,” a delicate finger softly tilts your head to the side.  Face to face with the leaking tip of his cock, glistening and jutting proudly, tempting in the light filtering through the window.  It’s begging to be tasted, and your mouth waters with the thought, but first… Your right hand separates from Zen’s thigh to run your nails from the base to the tip then back, hoping the slow trek drives him just as crazy as the teasing he’d done moments ago.  Savoring the uncontrolled twitching of his cock just as much as the minute snaps of his hips to increase the friction.

 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Zen pistons faster, and you watch the way he disappears in you with loud smacks, his large palm on your lower belly forcing your walls to close in on his flesh.  Your breath hiccups with every thrust forward and he huffs with hunger peeking through his hooded eyes, staring you down.

 

Jumin clicks his tongue, the bed dipping as he scoots closer and you’re about to blindly reach for his dick, too hypnotized by Zen’s thrusts to look at the other man.  About to pull it to your starving mouth when it slaps you across your right cheek with a dull plop, precome splattering and leaving a slick splash on your too sensitive skin.  “Naughty girl.”

 

Your eyes widen, Zen laughs and thrusts _hard_ , hitting your cervix just as Jumin forces your mouth open with a harsh grip, shoving his own cock shallowly into your open mouth.  The differences confuse you, the brash in and out of Zen’s cock brushing your walls deliciously just as Jumin’s gently pushes the inside of your mouth with his controlled thrust.

 

“So very naughty,” Jumin plays with your lips, dragging his cockhead on it and pushing past them and your teeth just a bit, barely touching your tongue, urging you to action, urging you to reach with your upper body.  Urging you to grab at his hips, force him closer to you, to have his cock dive deeper into your waiting mouth, and he approves, shoving quick and so deep you see stars.  Touches the back of your throat, gag reflex closing at the tip, choking him down with every thrust forward.

 

Your sticky saliva mixing with his precome, dripping at the corner of your lips, helping him slip faster into your waiting mouth.

 

It’s physically hard to breath when both your men fill you up and leave you desolate at the same time.  So hard to breath when Zen’s hips start snapping faster and faster, losing its metronome rhythm, your second orgasm racing to the finish line just as Jumin shoves hard and stays, forces your jaw wide open and your throat helplessly closing around his cock.

 

Your nose buried into coarse hair.

 

Your neck hurts from the position, will probably develop a crick but you _can’t_ care.  Not a bit.

 

Not when they fuck you harder, messing up your insides with their shape so that you would only know and thirst for them.

 

You wonder how it’d be with both of them piercing you from below.

 

Instinctively you swallow but you can’t breath, Jumin’s solidly planted there, moaning and gently prodding the back of your throat with his cock and just when you feel your consciousness ebbing from lack of air and all your senses going on overdrive, your orgasm catches you, makes your whole body seize from head to toe as sparks race through you.  Your cunt clamping hard as Zen thrusts balls deep and freezes and Jumin’s come splashes in your mouth, painting your mouth with salty bitterness.

 

Swallowing with gusto what you can of Jumin’s come, your chest heaves with the effort to bring air to your starved lungs, cunt twitching around Zen’s softening cock.

 

His slow retreat makes you shiver and clamp down, each nerve ending in your vagina too sensitive for the brushing his cock did in its movement.

 

Zen chuckles and pats your side.

 

Hyper aware of every sway of their body, they too trying to catch their breath, but you are unable to touch them back as endorphins floods through your veins, limbs useless like noodles while they pulled away.

 

That was nice.

 

So, so very nice.

 

Your eyes try to focus, but you fail so wonderfully a weak giggle escapes you.

 

“You did well,” Jumin caresses the cheek he’d slapped, bending down for a languid kiss, sharing the taste of himself with you as he once again maps the inside of your mouth.  “So very well.”  He speaks against your lips, tenderly patting your face.

 

And a tightness blooms in your chest, both from the words and the soft glow of happiness radiating from your usually stoic lover.  It wakes a smile from your tired lips and the need to curl up around him for a nap, a cat nap, while he is in the mood to be affectionate.

 

“I have to admit, it’s fucking erotic seeing you two go at it,” Zen pipes in, piercing through the bubble of post coital bliss.

 

Jumin loudly snorts, that at least is a common thing between your two lovers, before twisting away.  He rummages through the bedside table, withdrawing a towel to wipe your face with.  “I see you are as perverted as the chats suggested.”

 

The bed on your left dips, rolling you a little towards Zen as he sits.  “Says the man who slapped and choked her with his dick.” 

 

“I liked it,” You giggle again, lifting your left hand to tug at a piece of his long hair.  “A lot.”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Zen singsongs, filling your vision with his lovely, glowing face.  His cheeks are ruddy from the activities, all the tension absent from his expression. “So you really _are_ a naughty girl?”

 

“Hai hai,” You blow a kiss at him, so pleased that he’s accepted both you and Jumin.  His body language fully relaxed.

 

His smile turns vulpine before he rises away from you with a peck on your nose.  You blink, feeling on cloud nine, until a shriek erupts from you as a cold object suddenly presses against your inner thigh, shocking you to sit up and grab at the offending object.

 

 _A water bottle_.

 

“Hyun!”

 

Two amused rumbles greet your crash back to earth.  And you turn to Zen, who’s failing to hide the chuckles behind his balled fist, fully intent on pinching him for scaring you, but he grabs your nape and kisses you so deep, so long, and you’re so so happy that you both resurface and pull apart panting.

 

“Yuck, you taste like him.”

 

And you can’t blame Jumin for the pillow that flies past your head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So…”  You card through your hair, sighing as your muscles uncoiled in the warm bathwater.  “Who’s idea was the bath surprise?”

 

You three are in the bath tub, sitting in three of the four corners.  Basking in the warm glow of the candles and the lavender scented bath soap as your body winds down for the night and the rigorous activities minutes prior.

 

It had only taken Jumin peeling you off the chortling actor, stopping you from smacking the Zen  even more before positioning you into a princess lift.  All the way to the bathroom.

 

Wherein both of you had flushed, realizing that the water was still so warm and probably reheated by the other man while you two had been basking in the afterglow.

 

“Mine.” Jumin’s deep voice interrupts your thoughts as you watch Zen squeeze his fist just in enough water to create a jet that hits the speaking man squarely in the face.  Unamused, you see Jumin’s long leg kick at him in retaliation.  “A reward of sorts for a job well done.”

 

“I’ll say.”  Zen’s toes play against your seated hip, squirming digits tapping randomly at your skin. “Didn’t think trust fund here was _that_ dirty…  Being so rough with you for your first time with him.”

 

“What makes you think that’s the first time?”

 

Zen sputters.  “What?!”

 

Jumin covers most of his face with a wet towel, sliding lower into the bath while he rested his head on the tub lip. “You heard me.”  He smirks.

 

Of course it’s a joke. The farthest you’ve been with either was heavy, very heavy petting.  But you keep your face blank.  Waiting.  Watching.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Am I?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“And what makes you think that?”

 

Their rapid-fire exchange pauses.  The cogs in Zen’s brain almost audible as he thinks for an exact reason.  “Intuition,” he finally says after a couple of minutes of restful silence.

 

“I see…”  You crack a smile at Jumin’s enigmatic, doubting tone.  Totally disregarding the situation in favor of relaxing further.  By the way his shoulders slump, you know he’s almost falling asleep, perhaps his late day prior too much for the work you all did today.

 

Another silence and you, too, feel like nodding off in this cradle of comfort with the two people you trusted implicitly to keep you from drowning.

 

“God, what a jerk,” Zen mutters under his breath.

 

“Why?  Your intuition has not been wrong thus far, why doubt it now?” Jumin’s calf brushes yours delicately under the water, jolting you awake.

 

Zen blushes a pretty pink at the backhanded compliment, lowering himself so that his lips skimmed the water. “Then stop making fun of me.”

 

“I believe you call it…Flirting?” 

 

Your eyes widen, to catch everything that’s happening.  Jumin’s confident, unguarded smile and Zen’s mouth dropping open, causing a cough fit from the water rushing past his lips as red blooms quickly on his cheeks, spreading like quicksilver to his neck.

 

“You guys are _too_ cute.” You can’t help but comment with a grin firmly planted on your face, the feelings overflowing from your heart too strong for you to hold back.

 

“Hey, don’t let her call us cute!”

 

“Well you definitely fit the bill, Hyun.”

 

“ _You!_ ”

 

Your laughter echoes through the bathroom, face hurting so much from happiness.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Screw titles and summaries ;=;
> 
> I haven't written anything for a year and some change and my brain decided to obsess with sinning and filth. I love the potential for this trio too much (and was heartbroken with the short list of fics for them). I might write more since there's so much more to cover...
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. Comments and kudos are always appreciated~


End file.
